Due to recent developments in fiber-optics-based networks and carrier virtual private network technologies, optical virtual private network (OVPN) services are currently being explored in the industry. Most call-based network architectures currently deployed are designed towards providing a basic unit of service that usually entails providing connectivity between two network public entry endpoints. The set of services and associated network architecture are based on a call based model and require architectural building blocks that are call centric.
The call based model is characterized by an emphasis on bandwidth and connectivity, achieved generally through complex in-house built dedicated network solutions. As a result, the architecture is very expensive. Under the call based model, connectivity services are generally transport dependent type services. Oftentimes, these services require major and expensive upgrades to the transport technology used.
Currently, virtual private network (VPN) architectures built around the call based model focus on restricting connectivity to a group of users (e.g., closed-user group). Mechanisms used in these architectures are call centric, which involves a user subscribing to a closed-user group and a network defining a set of rules for incoming and outgoing calls to/from the group to an open portion of the network.
Call-based architectures have traditionally minimized or ignored the importance of providing carrier based VPN services that offer complete client flexibility, reduce operational complexity and introduce new added-value services beyond basic point-to-point connectivity.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for implementing a multi-service packet and optical/TDM virtual private cross-connect. More particularly, to implement mechanisms associated with VPN auto-discovery and Generalized Multi Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) to provide virtual private optical cross-connect and/or GMPLS-based packet-based port-based VPNs in an efficient and cost effective manner.